1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile adapted to be suspended over a baby's crib.
Mobiles may be attached to the side of a crib and often include colorful figures which move in order to capture the baby's attention. These mobiles often remain attached to the crib until the infant outgrows them, when the baby is approximately aged five months.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,991 discloses a toy hanger for visually displaying toys, dolls or the like within a child's room in which the items are suspended from a support structure. The items are attached to hanging straps for the purpose of storing the items. In one embodiment, the straps are secured at upper ends to carrier arms formed at spaced angular intervals from each other on a carousel structure. The carousel may be supported on a base, but the toys do not move with respect to the support.